Thats Life
by chubbs280391
Summary: the series 3 generation throughout their lives after College. What will happen to the gang as they grow up, get married, start families, lose family and friends. What happens when they all move on... RATED M for languages and scenes of a sexual nature
1. Naomi

"Well that's the last of it" I stuff the last of my shit into the box and put it by the door next to all my other things I'm taking. I look at Emily as she sits on my bed smiling at me. I know for a fact that the smile is fake because I've got one to match. It's a sad day for both of us.

I'm leaving for uni today, going to Manchester to study politics, economics and marketing. Don't get me wrong I'm really excited about university; you know a chance to spread my wings and fly and all that shit. The only thing I'm not excited about is that Ems isn't coming with me. She's staying in Bristol along with most of the gang, well except for JJ who is going to Cambridge, but we always knew he'd end up somewhere brilliant with brains like his.

"I can't believe you're leaving already" I sit down next to my gorgeous girl and immediately hold her hand. She looks up at me with those eyes I love so much and it kills me to see even just a tiny hint of sadness in them.

"I know babe but like I keep saying, I might be going away, but I'm not leaving you, I'll never leave you, you don't get rid of me that easily Fitch" she smiles at me and I gladly welcome the same feelings that I get every time she smiles at me or hell even just looks at me. It's something I will never get tired of feeling. Sometimes I can't believe she's mine after the way I treated her, the way I hurt her. I don't ever want a life without her in it, no wait correction; I can't have a life if she's not in it.

"Really? and here was I thinking I was finally free" I can tell she's teasing me by the way her voice gets a little bit higher as she says it. But still I can't control the urge to at least be mock annoyed at her.

"Is that so, well maybe I should just stay in Manchester and never come back" she laughs and leans in and kisses my pulse point. I literally become putty in her hands when she does that and oh how she knows it.

"Oh really" she kisses me again and I have to grab her shoulders to steady myself "is that a threat?" she asks me

"You know it is" shit this girl is good, I'm trying desperately to control my breathing as she strokes her hand along my thigh. I can't take it anymore, I crash my lips against hers and it feels like I'm kissing her for the first time. She drags her tongue across my bottom lip waiting for me to grant her entrance which she knows I always do. Before I know it she's lowered me down onto my bed and she's straddling me, our lips never leaving each others. I lift my knee up and press it into her centre. She pulls back from our kiss and she moans loudly as I press my knee into her that little bit harder.

"Fuck Naomi" she gasps as I sit myself up and start placing gentle kisses along her collarbone. I reach behind her back and undo the zip of her dress, the dress that she knows she can't wear without me wanting her. I love how it just falls off her, letting me admire her amazing body. I feel her tug on the bottom of my top and I stop kissing her and lift my arms up so she can remove it properly.

I start searching frantically for her bra clasp and I can hear her laugh at my urgency.

"Might want to look at the front babe" she said giggling as I looked and felt incredibly stupid for not realising it was a front clasp. I reach round and undo it with ease and the second the bra is off I rap my tongue around one of her already hard nipples and bask in the sounds she makes as I tease her.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"SHIT" I shout as the knock at my bedroom door startles me.

"Naomi is everything alright in there" fuck sake it's Kieran. He's been living with us for over a year now and he seems to have the worst timing in the world.

"Everything's fine I'm just finishing some stuff" Emily giggles at me as we both desperately try to control our breathing

"oh right well your mother says that we need to get going soon so get a move on missy" I look up at Emily and notice how her expression has changed completely as she climbs off me and picks up her bra and dress from off the floor. She dresses quickly as I open the door to give Kieran the last of my stuff to put in the car.

"oh hello Emily" he smiles at her cheerfully "now Gina wanted me to make sure that your absolutely certain you don't want to come with us in the car to Manchester"

"Can't Kieran It's my Nan's birthday so I really need to get back soon" noticing the sad look on Emily's face Kieran makes that his cue to leave the room. I close the door, walk up to her and rap my arms around her as she finally lets the tears fall. I kiss the top of her head gently and stroke her hair. Christ she's gunna set me off in a minute

"hey Ems its ok"

"I just hate the fact that everything's changing" she sniffs and I wipe a tear off her cheek

"no one likes change Em, and I know everything's happening so fast but I love you and I want to be with you now and when uni is over and whatever comes after that" she smiles through her tears and I can't resist leaning in to kiss her perfect smile "nothings ever gunna change the way I feel about you Emily, you know that right?"

She nods at me and brings her lips to mine. It was barely a kiss but it's just something to tell me that she does know.

"I love you Naomi"

Our little moment is once again interrupted as I hear frantic beeping coming from outside. Emily just laughs at my annoyance

"Fuck sake" I walk over to the window and open it shouting down to my mum and Kieran who are sat in the car "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M COMING STOP BEEPING"

Ems and I walk out of my room hand in hand, downstairs and out the house.

We just stand on the grass silent for a minute, my mum and Kieran have decided to drive up and down the road, to give us a minute alone. They have to be the two most unsubtle people in the world.

"I can't believe how quickly this has come" Emily says staring down at her shoes.

"I know but we are going to make this work Ems, I'll call you everyday and email you as well" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes

"You swear?" my heart breaks a little as she says those two words because there is so much vulnerability in her voice. I just smile at her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I swear" She puts her arms around my neck and I can't resist leaning down to put our foreheads together "Just a couple of weeks and then I'll be back for Cook's birthday"

"two weeks is like forever" I can hear in her voice that the tears are about to fall again and I can feel my own eyes well up as I pull her as close to me as physically possible and breath in a smell that is uniquely her, My Emily. I look up and see Kieran pull his car up outside the house.

Emily pulls back from our embrace and we both have tears streaming down our cheeks. She leans up and kisses me with so much passion that she almost knocks me off my feet and I have to tighten my grip on her to stop myself from falling backwards.

When I finally pull back I know that I have to go now or I'll never leave her

"I love you Emily" I whisper it to her as though it's a secret and in return I get a gorgeous smile and chaste kiss

"I love you to Naomi"

She picked up my hand again and walked with me to the car. I gave her one last kiss before climbing into the back of the car. Kieran drove off and I gave her a reassuring smile and wave as I watched Emily standing there before we finally turned a corner and she drifted out of sight, for now anyway.


	2. Emily

disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters

Chapter 2 (Emily)

"For fuck sake Katie I was next" I slam my fist on the bathroom door. My bitch of a sister jumped in before i had a chance.

"Yeah well, you snooze you lose Lezza" I roll my eyes at her insult, real original.

I walk downstairs to find my mum, dad and James sat at the table eating breakfast. Thats the one thing i love about Saturdays, we always have breakfast together. Well atleast we normally do. Me and Katie are going to university today. We may be going to bristol but we decided to live in halls, you know get the full experience of uni.

I can't believe Naomi has gone already. I realise its only been 2 days but i miss her so much its crazy. I sit down next to James and he just smiles at me and goes back to devouring his breakfast.

"So Emily, are you all packed and ready to go?" my mum asks me as she puts a bowl of cereal down in front of me

"Yep, finally"

"Ah my little girls are all grown up" My dad kissed me on the top of my head and i couldn't help but smile. My dad's always been so exceptive of me and Naomi, he was great when we first went public to him and my mum. My mum took a little bit more persuasion but she kind of got there in the end.

"morning love" i knew by my dads tone that katie had finally come out of the bathroom.

"morning dad" Katie's mobile went off and as soon as she read her text i knew by the look on her face that it was her "super secret new boyfriend" that she'd been out with almost every night during the summer. She thinks i haven't got a clue, thinks i believe that crap about her "working" every night. She sits down next to me grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"are you ever gunna tell me who he is?" i can't help smirking at her as her face goes red and she glares at me

"i have no idea what your talking about" mum puts some juice down in front of me and before i can even blink at it Katie swipes it up and gulps half of it down

"hey bitch that was my juice"

"Emily don't talk like that in front of James" my mum says glaring at me. i roll my eyes, everyone knows James is a little shit apart from her

"Its ok mum i've heard worse then that before, Gordon MacPherson says Bitch all the time, and shit face and cock jockey and bollocky wank-shite and...."

"JAMES" my dad shouts at him

"what he does and you should hear his mum and dad their even worse!"

"NAUGHTY BAR NOW, 10 REPS"

me and Katie are in hysterics as we watch my dad physically pick James up into a firemans lift after he refuses to move and stands there making him do the reps. i'll tell you fitch family breakfasts, never boring.

"What time are we leaving then girls?" my mum asks me and Katie as she clears away the plates

"well registration starts at 9:30 so about 9?" she just nods as Katie whispers in my ear

"Naomi is online upstairs on webcam" i rush upstairs completely forgetting about everything to do with university. I run into my bedroom and sure enough there she is on our laptop, my beautiful girlfriend. i quickly switch on my video chat so she can see me. i turn up the microphone on it as loud as i can and put the speakers up

"hey you" she smiles at me, god how i've missed her smile

"hey, i miss you"

"well of course you do, i mean im fabulous" she smirks at me and i can't help but laugh at her cockyness

"oi i'm trying to be serious here miss campbell and besides we both know i'm the fabulous one in this relationship"

"ok ok whatever, anyway i miss you too babe, but you should see this place its so great" god i love seeing how happy she is, no matter how much i miss her or want her to come home and be with me, as long as i know she's happy then i'm ecstatic.

"so what are your flatmates like? i hope your not hitting on all the girls just cause i'm not there" she pretends to be shocked and appauled at my suggestion

"Emily Fitch how dare you, i would never do such a thing" i know shes just teasing me but i can't help but melt at her expression

"i know you wouldn't, so anyway what are they like?"

"they are all really nice but its really weird because there is this one girl who's a year older and she says she knows Effy"

"weird"

"yeah she started uni late, said she's been living in New York for the past two years with her boyfriend, and getting all the qualifications she needed to come to uni"

"well atleast she's straight and i don't have to worry about her leading you astray, whats her name anways? i'll ask Effy about her"

"her name's Cassie, she's a bit weird but she seems pretty cool"

"nice, well i'm glad your ok, i've been worried about you" i know im blushing as i admit my fears

"awwww ems, i told you not to, i'll be fine"

"i know but i can't help it, your my girlfriend and i love you so therefore i worry about you being on your own in manchester"

"i love you too"

"EMS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE ITS TIME TO GO" I tut at Katie ruining the moment, i turn back and look at the screen at my girl and i know she understands

"i better go before she comes and drags me into the car"

"ok well look you make sure you look after yourself on freshers week, i know what your like when you've had too much to drink"

"yeah yeah whatever" she puts her hand up on the screen and i can't help the cheesy grin that comes onto my face as i put my hand on there to "you know this is the cheesiest mushies thing we've ever done"

"i don't care" i know she's deadly serious as she looks around her new living quarters to check there's no one there and kisses the computer screen. I burst out laughing at her actions and i can't stop as i do the same "i love you emily" my heart starts beating a mile a minute as she says it, no change there.

"I love you too, hurry up and come back soon, i love you" she gives me a little wave and then she's gone. i turn off our family laptop and leave it on my bed.

I walk downstairs to find my mum, dad and katie sat in the car and James nowhere to be seen, must have gone to see his pervy little friends.

I climb next to Katie in the car. Dad makes some shit joke that we have to pretend to laugh at cause he thinks he's hilarious and we don't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

We pull out of our road and set off towards Bristol University. Let the partying commence

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, I APPRECIATE COMMENTS BOTH GOOD AND BAD


	3. Katie

disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters

Chapter 3 (Katie)

I fucking love being at Uni. Im so glad to finally be living on my own. Ok so its not exactly far away from home and my twin sister lives in the halls next door to mine but thats beside the point. No parentals to stop me doing whatever the fuck i want to do, just me and my baby boy.

I hate lying to Emily about it but i know she wouldn't understand, non of those fuckers would. For once in my life i'm really genuinely happy and i don't want anyone to spoil it.

Freshers week has been mental and i know Katie, Effy and Panda are all getting a bit suspicious about the fact that i haven't shagged anyone yet. well anyone that they know of. They may not believe it but i've changed and so has he. Fair enough he still acts like a complete and utter wanker from time to time and there are days when i want to kill him. But then there are the days where he treats me like a princess and he's so sweet and romantic but i know for a fact that if i told any of the gang about it they just wouldn't believe me. They just don't see side of him that I see.

Shit i've got nothing to wear, I'm supposed to be meeting him in 15 minutes at our usual place and i am nowhere near being ready. I know that Emily has a brand new dress that would be perfect for me to wear but i can't ask her without it turning into the fucking spanish inquisition. oh fuck it, i need that dress.

I press the button for the lift and i'm suprised when the doors open and inside is my twin sister beaming at me holding the very dress i want to borrow.

"Thought you could wear this on your date" she just keeps grinning at me like a bloody cheshire cat and i know there's no point in even trying to deny it now

"how did you know?"

"well for starters you've spent the last 8 weeks walking round like a lovesick puppy, that and pandora heard you on the phone to him this morning" Fucking hell Panda, i really need to have a word with that flatmate of mine. I gesture to Emily for her to follow me back into the flat. She hands the dress to me and closes the door. I run into my bedroom and make myself look as good as possible. I pin my fringe back off my face because he always tells me how he likes my hair like that. I was so right, this dress is fucking sexy. I walk into the kitchen to see Emily still grinning but this time staring at her phone.

"now who's lovesick?" she pokes her tongue out at my teasing remark "take it thats from lovergirl"

"yes as a matter of fact it is, but i can talk to her later, right now i want you to tell me who your seeing"

"Ems come on its none of your business"

"Its not Freddie is it" she asks me very bluntly and i can't help but feel a little bit offended at her question

"why the fuck would it be with Freddie, he's with Effy, you know one of my best mates if you haven't noticed"

"alright i'm sorry, i just had to ask, so who is it then, why can't you tell me" shit she deserves the truth

"ok ok i'll tell you but your not going to like it and to be quite honest i don't give a fuck cause i'm happy" she smiles at my revelation "its Cook" the smile drops her face and is replaced by a look of pure shock

"What? you're fucking joking right?"

"oh i knew you wouldn't understand" i get up and walk towards the door but she runs infront of me blocking my path

"you realise he's a complete and utter cunt don't you"

"he's not Ems, honestly he's changed, we both have"

"oh i'll bet that what he wants you to think, Katie can't you see he's using you" I can feel myself getting angrier by the second

"he wouldn't do that to me, and besides i'm old enough to look after myself" i push past her and walk out the front door into a very confused Pandora

"oh hi Katie, whats wrong"

"just fucking leave me alone, oh and next time, keep your fucking nose out of my business" I push past her and press the button for the lift.

"Katie" fuck sake i wish she'd just leave it "Katie look at me" i turn to face Emily and i can see that she is truly concerned for me, but she really doesn't need to be "i just don't want to see you get hurt"

"well its too late to worry about that Ems" she looks at me confused "come on, you of all people should know that you can't help who you fall for" she looks absolutely gobsmacked as i step into the lift. i press the button for the ground floor, and i'm wishing that i can make everyone see what a great guy James Cook really is deep down.

* * *

"alright babe" i look around at the sound of his voice and smile as i see him walking towards me with a big bunch of purple tulips in his hands, my favourite flowers. He walks straight up to me and gives me a soft and gentle kiss. I smile into the kiss and as he pulls away he hands me the flowers.

"Cook there beautiful, but how did you pay for them, tulips are expensive"

"don't you worry bout that Katiekins" he takes my hand as we stroll along the river before sitting down on a bench. I know he can tell there's something wrong.

"you alright babe?" I shake my head and i hate the look of concern thats etched on his face when he sees the tears in my eyes. I take a deep breath, i have to tell him what happened.

"I told Emily, and to be completely honest she didn't take it exactly as i'd hoped"

"well don't you worry yourself about Emily, i'll sort her out, make her see how much i care about you, i'm not having her upsetting you like that" he puts his arm round me and i can't help but snuggle into him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"she's my sister,she doesn't wanna see me get hurt" i feel him clench up as i say those last few words and i mentally kick myself for saying it. i'm about to speak when he beats me to it

"you know i'd never hurt you don't you Katie?" i nod my head as much as i can with it being on his shoulder "your my girl ok and I love you, i'm never gunna let anything happen to you" I sit up in alarm at his words

"what was that?" he looks so nervous and so cute at the same time at my reaction

"i said i'm never gunna let anything hap...."

"no no, the other part" I can see how scared he is as he prepares to tell me a second time

"I said i Love you, Katie Fitch" i'm totally stunned, he's completely took my breath away. I don't realise that he's still waiting for me to say something because i'm in a little world of my own.

"Shit i've made a right fucking twat of myself haven't I" god he's so cute when he's like this, all worried "just, just forget i said anything alright" he turns his head away from me.

"Cook" i whisper it just loud enough for him to hear me as i turn his head back round so we have direct eye contact. I press my lips against his softly, yet with as much emotion as i can show. I know he's suprised when i pull away because it takes him a few minutes to open his eyes. I give him the biggest smile i can make "I love you too"

He literally breathes a sigh of relief before standing up and pulling me up with him and lifting me off my feet. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

I've never felt happier but there is also another secret of mine that is threatening to come out. I need to find out the truth. I can't keep it from him any longer.

He walks me back to halls and kisses me gently at the door

"I love you babe"

"I love you too" he kisses me again before walking back towards the lift. He turns round and gives me his usual cheeky grin and a little wave. My heart sinks as i know the news of what i have to do next could possibly rip us apart.

* * *

This has to be the longest three minutes of my life and the most nerve wracking. How the hell did it get to this. I love him so much and i don't wanna lose him but i'm scared that i will if what i suspect turns out to be true. My watch finally ticks to the 3 minute limit. I gently reach out and pick up that little white stick. Oh Shit

All that stares back at me, is the word that could ultimately destroy my relationship and changes my life completely. I'm Pregnant

read and review please i love comments


	4. Effy

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THAT MAKES ME SAD :(

Chapter 4 (Effy)

"Katie and Cook" I take the information in and take a deep drag on the spliff freddie's just given me "interesting"

"I can't believe they didn't tell us, i mean i'm supposed to be his best mate" Freddie's been acting like that since Emily told us three hours ago. Its not a big deal

"What does she see in him anyway" Emily looked like she was about to throw up "he's a complete and utter Wanker"

" Ems babe listen" i'd almost forgot that Emily had turned on the webcam so Naomi could join in this little social gavering "I know that he's been a prick in the past but maybe we should give Katie the benefit of the doubt, maybe he has changed" Shit i bet Naomi is glad to be all those miles away with the glare Emily is giving her right now.

"I'm not gunna sit back and let him hurt her, i didn't tell you this before but she said she's falling for him, maybe she already has" Everyone's stunned silent at that latest fucking bombshell "so what are we gunna do about this"

"i'll tell you what we do" I stand up and pull Freddie up with me "we are going to go out and get so monumentally fucked up that we forget all about this little meeting"

"Whizzer lets go" I smile at Panda, she really is a great friend.

We get up to leave when suddenly Katie and Cook walk in. He's got his arm round her shoulders and hers is round his waist and there both laughing. They actually make a good couple but the whole sweetness of it just makes me want to yak

"what the fuck are you all doing here?" Katie snaps at us and i can't help but roll my eyes at her bitchiness "Ef?"

"Emily told us"

"oh well thats fucking great, thanks for that Ems, we were just gunna call you all and get you all together so we could tell you properly"

"right everyone out" Emily is shooting daggers at me right now "Ems can stay"

"but Ef i live hear, you don't!"

"Panda i said out" i point at the door and at once they all get up and walk out, leaving the four of us stood alone in the room

"uh hello? what about me" oh right yeah webcam, Naomi. Emily walks over to the computer

"i'll call you later ok" Naomi nods and Emily quickly shuts down her laptop before turning back to the happy couple.

"so when did this little love connection happen then" Katie smiles at me, she knows me so well, she knows i'm on her side. Whether or not Cook is a wanker about all this is his choice

"in the summer, when you guys all went camping and we both couldn't go because of work, it just sort of happened"

"and its not like you lot haven't kept any secrets from us before" Cook is glaring at me now and i know he's talking about me and Freddie

"Katie listen to me he's a complete and utter shitfuck why the hell can't you see that"

"standing right here ya know ems"

"fuck off Cook i don't give a shit about you?"

"yeah well Katie does, she put aside her own personal feelings towards Naomi for you, so why can't you do the same?" I sit back down, i'm not getting involved in this fucking soap opera

"because Naomi loves me!" Emily and Cook are now standing really close its quite amusing really

"yeah and i love Katie" ok wow didn't see that coming

"what? you love her?" Cook steps behind Katie and wraps both his arms round her waist. he just nods his head.

"sweet" i get up and grab the rest of freddie's spliff that he's stupidly left lying around. i light it up and looking at Katie i can see she really is happy. She got a certain glow about her.

"Katie?" Emily looks so guilty as the reality of the way she's acting sinks in. She acting the same way Katie did when she found out about her and Naomi

"please Ems, I love him" Emily closes her eyes and looks down at the floor. This is better than hollyoaks. She looks back up at Katie and just shrugs her shoulders

"Ok" Katie takes Cooks arms away from around her and walked towards Emily, pulling her into a tight hug. I can't help but smile at them, and it kinda makes me wish my own siblings where here when i had problems. But he's too busy in Cardiff fucking his life up. The one thing i don't expect is that Katie has just burst into tears after she lets go of Emily.

Cook rushes forward and hugs her

"babe whats wrong?"

"there's something i need to tell you"

"Katie what is it your scaring me now" I know this is serious if Katie is crying, i've never seen her cry before. I stand up and walk towards her. Cook lets go of her and i take her hand and lead her over to the sofa, Emily and Cook sit down with us.

"I'm so sorry" she's looking at Cook as she says it

"i don't understand" thats an understatement, Cook looks like Pandora used to when we were doing maths homework together at the posh school

"i'm pregnant"

Holy Shit

"what?" Cook looks like he's been hit by a train and i can't say i don't feel stunned myself. He stands up and starts pacing round the room "how long have you known?"

"I did the test yesterday but i've been thinking i was for about two weeks, i was just scared i didn't know how to tell you, i'm sorry" Katie jumps up and runs to the door, she opens it and jumps back screaming. We rush to the door and i can't help but laugh as i see Pandora, Thomas and Freddie in a heap on the floor.

"for fuck sake can no one mind their own fucking business for five fucking minutes" Katie's screaming through her tears, she storms out the door making sure she steps on Panda, Thomas and Freddie on her way out and runs down the stairs

"KATIE" cook and Emily both shout after her

"Well go then" i tell them both. They run off after her and i can hear them arguing all the way down the stairs

Freddie gets himself up and just stares at me

"Katie's pregnant, can you fucking believe it"

"No, but there Katie and Cook, and Katie and Cook fuck up"

READ AND REVIEW. this chapter was really hard to write as to be honest i'm not a big fan of Effy, so from now on the fic will probably focus on Naomily and Katie and Cook. but comments always appreciated both good and bad.


	5. Cook

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad :(

Chapter 5 (Cook)

I'm gunna be a dad...How the fuck did this happen.

Katie and I haven't talked in two weeks, not since we broke the news to her parents. We both needed time to think. The two week thinking time we agreed on ends tonight and i'm nowhere near making my decision. Thats why i'm here, i need some advice and there's only one person i can get it from. I knock on the door

"Cook? what are you doing here i thought i was seeing you at the weekend for your birthday, did i tell you to come here, oh bobbins i didn't mean to and i've got everything packed now and.."

"JJ ya barmy fucker shut the fuck up will ya" i give him a little bit of a slap to get him out of his "locked on" state before pulling him in to a hug.

* * *

"Freddie told you didn't he" i'm sat in JJ's kitchen in his flat drinking the beer he's just given me

"yes he did and i have to say i was suprised about the fact that you and Katie are in a relationship?"

"is that all he told you?" fuck i was hoping i wouldn't have to tell anyone else

"yes why, i havent spoken to anyone for about two weeks i've been very busy, what else is there, that was shocking enough news and when your done i have news of my own"

"She's pregnant"

"shitification" i fall back off the arm of the chair at his shout. Jesus christ he scared the shit out of me "is it yours?"

"of course its fucking mine what kinda question is that double J"

"sorry, do her parents know? her dad is a terrifying man, he threatened me and Freddie when we took them to the loveball so i can only imagine what he said to you, is that how you got that big black eye" i'd almost forgot about that

"yeah it was, not the friendliest guy in the world is he, but i deserved it, anyway i havent spoken to Katie in two weeks, we agreed to take a little time out and think about stuff ya know"

"so what are you going to do?"

"i've got no fucking clue why the hell do ya think i've come ere i need some advice dun I" he sits in silence for about 2 minutes

"well do you love Katie?"

"yeah i do, last thing i expected but fuck it she makes me happy"

"then you know you've got to do the right thing cook and you don't need me to tell you what that is" thats what i was afraid of, not that i'm scared to be with Katie, just scared of her dad.

"yeah your right, i'll go and see them when i get back" he just smiles at me and then i remember that he had something to tell me

"so what where you gunna tell me" suddenly the door opens and in walks this girl, long brown hair, thin reminds me of Effy in a way, she's fit, not as fit as effy mind but she's got something about her

"oh sorry JJ i didn't know you had someone here"

"no its ok, Lisa this is Cook"

"ooh the famous cook" she starts laughing, how the fuck does she know about me

"Cook this is Lisa" he stands up and walks to her and grabs her hand "my girlfriend" he's beaming at me now and i've never seen him so happy

"i'll wait outside hun" i can't believe my eyes as this hot girl kisses him on the cheek before walking out the door.

"well butter my ass and call me toast, fucking nice one man" he laughs at my remark

"yes she is qute lovely isn't she"

"lovely, she's fit as J, i'm proud of ya, anyway right i need to get back to Bristol, i'll see you on Saturday Gay-J" i give him a fleeting hug as i run out the door and as fast as i can to the train station.

* * *

I'm shitting myself walking to her house. I know this is a bad idea but i wanna do this right. For Katie's sake.

I knock on the door and i can hear some kind of weird fitness show on in the living room. Katie's definately not in because she always goes out with the girls on a friday.

The door opens and he just stands there staring at me like he's going to kill me

"hi Mr Fitch" i hold my hand out for him to shake but he just looks at me like i'm somethin on the bottom of his shows, fucking tosser. ok stop that, remember this is for Katie.

"you've got a lot of nerve coming back here lad" i hear noise from the kitchen and another voice floats through

"who is it Rob?"

"Its Cook" the sound of a plate smashing comes from the kitchen. Mrs Fitch walks into the hall. Man these Fitches can glare "you better come in" he walks back into the living room and i go in after him. He motions for me to sit down. Fucking hell he's huge. Katie's mum walks in and sits down next to him, shes literally killing me with her eyes.

"right i wanna first say i'm sorry"

"sorry? you get our daughter pregnant and all you can say is sorry!" Mr Fitch looks like he's gunna punch me again but Mrs Fitch places her hand on top of his and gives him a warning look

"i can also tell you that i love her and i wanna do the right thing by her, and the baby" her mums expression softens when she hears that

"well that certainly is nice to hear, and how do you plan on doing that exactly? Katie tells us you work in a pub, hardly a decent job is it, a barman"

"i've been looking for another job actually and i've come here to ask for your permission to let me do the right thing" here goes nothing "mr and Mrs Fitch...can i marry your daughter?"

* * *

I can't believe i got there permission and that they invited me round for dinner. I'm sat in the living room waiting for Katie and Emily to come back. I put my hand in my pocket and pull out the small black box i've been carrying round for two weeks while i made my decision. Its not much but its all i can give her, for now. As soon as i get a new job and make some more money i'll buy her the ring she deserves.

Her parents are still sat staring at me. I'm just waiting for the grueling questions to start.

"So Cook, how do you plan to support yourself seeing as you've got no qualifications and you work in a pub"

"well my mate's dad owns a building site and he said he might be able to give me a job"

"no your not working on a building site, your gunna come and work for me at the gym alright"

"ok thanks Mr Fitch" i've never felt so releaved to hear a door open

"Mum Dad, were here" I smile as i hear my girls voice. Katie and Emily walk into the living room and i can tell there shocked that im here

"Babe what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, is there somewhere we can go to ya know talk about things"

"sure we can go in the garden" She takes my hand and leads me outside. I can see her mum, dad and Emily trying to watch whats goin out out the kitchen window. She sits down on their garden swing and pats the seat next to her. I sit down and i'm so nervous i think i'm gunna throw up.

"right Katie, i've been thinking a lot these past two weeks..ya know about the baby and us and everything"

"me too" she looks up at me and i know she can see how scared i am "i don't wanna have an abortion Cook.....i want to have this baby"

"well its a good thing i feel the same way then isn't it" i know she's shocked by my answer

"you do?"

"yeah, I love you Katie and i wanna do the right thing, for you and the baby so.." here it goes, it's now or never. I stand up off the swing and take her hand "I came here earlier to ask your parents permission to do this" i slowly get down in one knee and she covers her mouth in shock. I put my hand in my pocket and pull out the little black box

"Katie i know i can be stupid sometimes and well just be a fucking idiot but your the one person who's ever given me the chance to change and well I love you and when the baby comes i'll love him or her as well and i want us to be a family so... Katie Fitch will you marry me?" She throws her arms around me and i almost drop the ring as i fall backwards onto the grass. She's crying as she kisses me. I laugh as she pulls away "is that a yes then?"

"what do you fucking think, of course its a yes" I kiss her this time and then i sit us up and gently place the ring on her finger. Its only a small silver ring with Emerald, her birthstone but like i said its only a temporary one.

"I love you"

"I love you to" I kiss her and then i drop my head down and kiss her stomach"and you baby" she giggles at me and i feel slightly embarrassed because i've changed so much in this little time i've been with her "your dad gave me a job at his gym"

"Thats great babe, now lets go tell them because we have to start planning, i wanna get married before i get a big bump and look all fat so we've got a lot of work to"

she runs off into the house and she looks so beautiful

"yeah, a lot of work"

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Naomi ll

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad :(

Chapter 6 (Naomi)

I'm standing outside the train station waiting for the girl i've come all this way to see. She's late as usual but then again i'd wait forever for her. And then i see her running towards me and i barely have time to smile as she jumps in the air and i have quickly catch her.

"Fucking hell Ems, did you miss me?" She kisses me and it feels amazing, three weeks is far too long

"Always" she jumps down and grabs my hand as we walk out of the station

"so this place has been uh very busy since i last left, lots of changes" Emily sighs, she knows what i'm talking about

"yeah they certainly have, Katie's pregnant, her and Cook are engaged and there was another bombshell this morning"

"what happened?" i hate to think what it could be

"Pandora's mum found out about her and Thomas" my mouth opens in shock, they'd been hiding it for so long and doing such a great job

"how did that happen"

"well it was pandora, she accidently let it slip and couldn't get out of it this time, her mum has ordered her to move back home and banned her from seeing Thomas"

"shit"

* * *

"well well look what the lezza dragged in" what a nice greeting, but then again what can i expect at the Fitch household. Katie and Cook are stood on the stairs grinning at me as we walk in the door

"yeah good to see you too Katie, i believe congratulations are in order"

"aw cheers blondie"

"How are you feeling Katie?"

"i'm ok, i've had horrible morning sickness but apart from that i'm ok" she smiles at me, her and Cook walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"you haven't forgotten about this afternoon have you Ems?" Katie shouts out from the living room and i see Emily close her eyes, she had indeed forgotten

"shit" she turns to me with an apologetic look "I promised Katie i'd help her shop for a wedding dress today" i can;t help but feel slightly annoyed

"its ok" i can never stay annoyed at her for long "i'll come with you"

* * *

I have never been so bored in my entire life. Katie must have tried on about a million different dresses and she still hasn't found one she likes and on top of that Cook has just rang me asking me to help him pick out a suit for the wedding because Freddie is busy with Effy and JJ is still at university.

"Babe" I walk over to Emily in the changing rooms, just as katie comes out in a dress that looks amazing

"This is the one" she smiles looking at herself in the mirror

"you look beautiful" Emily hugs her sister and i can't help but smile at how close they are, makes me wish i had a sister or a brother, just someone i could share that with.

"Ems i have to go somewhere for a little while"

"where are you going?"

"to help Cook find a suit"

"you better make my man look good campbell"

"yeah yeah whatever" i kiss my girl and give Katie a quick wave as i leave the shop

* * *

"What about this one?" my phone beeps, christ its from Katie. I've been sat in this shop for over an hour with Cook. he's worse than a fucking girl but i have to say, he really does seem like a different person

"nope this text from Katie says make sure he wears a plain tie"

"ah thats my Katie" he smiles and there is so much love in his eyes as he talks about you

"if i was you i'd have that suit you tried on with the red tie and the white vest underneath"

"yea thats a good one, right we are done blondie lets buy it and get the fuck out of here" he pulls a load of cash out of his pocket

"where the fuck did you get all that?"

"uncle Keith gave it to me to get a suit" i can't help but laugh and shake my head at his complete lack of independence. I can't believe he and Katie are lving together, even if it is with her parents.

"so you looking forward to being a dad?"

"too right Naomikins, just feels right ya know and once me and Katie get married next week it'll be even better"

"well i'm happy for you, now we better hurry up and get back, if its one thing i know about the Fitch girls is that they don't like to be kept waiting for long"

"hey Naomi i just realised, one day me and you could be family" he laughs at his joke and i can't help but join in

my phone rings

"Hello"

"where are you babes?"

"were just coming now but i have to pop to my mums to get something first"

"ok well Katie says send cook back and tell him to bring her some peanut butter" i laugh at the image of Katie shouting orders at her sister

"ok i won't be long, love you"

"love you too" i hang up the phone and turn to Cook

"Katie wants you to go home and she wants peanut butter"

"right i better go then or she'll cut my bollocks off for being late" i once again laugh at the images in my head. We say our goodbyes and walk off into opposite directions.

I get to mums and weirdly her and Kieran aren't in. I get the spare key from under the mat and i'm barely in the house five minutes when the door bell rings.

I open the door and stood their is a girl that looks strangely familiar. She looks about 20-21 and she's got long blonde hair. she looks really nervous

"um hi is uh does Gina Campbell live here?"

"yeah she does but she's not here at the moment"

"oh shit, right well um do you know when she'll be back?" this chick is acting really weird

"nope and i don't mean to be rude but who the fuck are you"

"my name's Stacey, Stacey Stonem"

"Stonem?" she nods her head at me, maybe its just a coincidence that she has the same last name as Effy "but how do you know Gina" i don't say mum, i want to know who this stranger is first. She takes a deep breath and looks like he's about to be sick

"She's - She's my mother, I'm her daughter"

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Emily ll

Disclaimer: i don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad

Chapter 7 (emily)

Ok i'm seriously starting to get worried, tonight might now be my greatest idea. Naomi's coming back home tonight because Katie and Cook's wedding is tomorrow and were going out to dinner. What she doesn't know is that her mum and Kieran coming with us. Naomi and her mum had some kind of fight last week when Naomi went back to her house and although Naomi told me why i knew it was bad because she is refusing to speak to Gina and that never happens, she and Naomi are really really close.

So i'm sat here in this stupid restaurant waiting for Naomi and i hope to god she arrives before her mum does because otherwise she might just walk out but if she's already here i know i can stop her. I just hope she won't be angry at me.

"Can i get you a drink while you wait miss?" i look up to see Freddie smiling down at me

"Freddie? what the fuck, since when do you work here?" he laughs at my reaction

"since today, its my first shift and your actually my first customer so leave me a big tip yeah!"

"fine" I look up and see Naomi walking through the door. She looks beautiful and i know i'm grinning like an idiot "ok get me a vodka lemonade and a sambuca lemon lime" Naomi is the only person i know that would ever drink sambuca lemonlime, its bloody horrible "better make them triples"

"Freddie? you work here?" Naomi looks just as confused as i was and its adorable

"don't act so suprised i can handle a bit of responsibility ya know, so thats one vodka lemonade and one sambuca lemonlime" I nod at him and he gives us a wink before walking off to the bar

"you always know what to order for me" she leans over the table and gives me a quick kiss before pulling back and holding my hands, its then she realises that something is strange.

"Hang on, why is the table set for four? oh god you haven't invited cook and Katie have you"

"not exactly" i look up at the door and see Gina and Kieran walk in, Naomi follows my eyeline and then turns back at me with a pure look of anger

"i can't believe you did this" she whispers angrily at me as her mum and Kieran walk over

"hello girls" Kieran seems fine so its obviously nothing to do with him. he sits himself down next to Naomi

"hi Kieran" Naomi smiles at him and gives him a quick hug, she still won't look at her mum

"hello Naomi" Naomi just stares at Gina as if she's from another planet

"Mum" Gina looks so upset and i can't blame her, i wish i knew what the problem was. Freddie comes back with the drinks and i think even he can sense that there is something weird going on because he quickly takes drink orders from gina and kieran and then hurries away again. Naomi picks up a menu and hides herself behind it

"Naomi can we please talk about this" the menu is smacked back down onto the table

"what is there to talk about mum and how do i know your not just going to lie to me like you have done my entire life"

"i didn't lie to you Naomi just didn't tell you" wow maybe this was a bad idea, i need to find out whats going on

"ok i have to ask whats happened here?"

"well Ems it turns out i have a sister" oh my god "suprising isn't it, you see my mum had another baby a girl, and for some reason gave her and never bothered to tell me about her"

"i was doing what i thought was best for you Naomi, what happened with Stacey was for the best, Jim and i thought it was for the best"

"oh yeah thats the other thing Em, Stacey is Effy's sister as well"

"what?" ok now i'm just confused

"My mum fucked Effy's dad, almost wrecked his entire family, he was married and she fucked him" Kieran is looking down at the table, but from the looks of his face he already knows about all this

"Naomi it wasn't like that ok"

"what was it like then mum, tell me?" Gina is crying now and i really don't know what to do

"what happened with me and Jim was just a stupid mistake, it just happened, i couldn't handle it no matter how much i wanted to keep her i couldn't"

"so that makes it all alright does it? Mum you know how much i've wanted a sister or brother all my life, someone to talk to, hang out with even someone to fight with, i've always hated being an only child and now i find out that i'm not, you just passed her off to some childless couple, Effy's dad's sister, made her think her dad was her uncle and all i want to know is if you didn't keep her mum, what made you keep me?"

"how can you even ask me that?" even i'm shocked at Naomi's words

"because i have to know" Naomi is now crying and i reach out to grab her hand but she pulls it away from me

"i kept you because you are my baby, and i couldn't do the same thing twice"

"so basically i was a replacement for the child you gave away, well thanks a lot mum, that really makes me feel better" without warning Naomi gets up and runs out the restaurant. i immediately get up and run after her leaving her mum and Kieran just sat in shock at the table.

"NAOMI" i call after he as she runs down the street, damn she's fast "NAOMI WILL YOU JUST STOP" i finally catch up to her and grab her by the arm swinging her round so she's facing me

"you had no right to invite her without me knowing Emily" shit she's mad

"i did it for you, i know how much you hate fighting withyour mum"

"it's got nothing to do with you Emily" ok now thats not fair

"Its got everything to do with me, your my girlfriend, i love you and when your hurting i'm hurting and i was trying to help you ok"

"yeah well i wish you hadn't bothered because now everything is just fucked up even more and it's all your fault" Naomi's face suddenly turns from angry to guilty

"you know what fuck you Naomi" I turn around and i'm about to walk away when i feel her grab my hand

"Ems wait i'm sorry i didn't mean it i just wanted-"

"Someone to blame, yeah i get it, well i'll tell you what Nai, why don't you call me when you grow up" i pull my hand out of hers and storm off down the street. completely ignoring her calling my name. Hot tears are streaming down my cheeks. I hate this, i hate fighting with Naomi but i'm not backing down, this time she's in the wrong.

If she wants me, she knows where to find me.

Please Read And Review x


	8. Katie ll

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad

Chapter 8 (Katie)

Holy Shit, I'm getting married today......

Ok so it might not be the way I imagined my ideal wedding when I was a little girl, but then again when I was little I was convinced I was going to marry the red power ranger but that's beside the point. I always imagined I'd be older then I am now, at least 10 years older or something like that. Things may not be how I planned but I'm more than happy with how they've turned out. Cook is the last person I would expect to be happy with. Before this summer I thought he was immature, stupid, pathetic and well just an all round twat really. But he's not, well most of the time he's not. He's caring and sweet, he's surprisingly romantic and I've never felt this way before, I love him so much.

I know why he proposed, because of the baby and I'm ok with it because it's the right thing to do but I still believe that we will stay together and be a real family. I used to have this dream; it was always the same. Me in a nice big detached house, married to the man of my dreams and having three great kids, twin girls and a boy just like me, Ems and James. Cook may not be the man of my dreams but he is the man of my reality, who needs a dream man when I can have the real thing. So now my dream has changed. I see no house or whatever other materialistic shit I used to dream about, all I see is Me, Cook and our baby and in that dream I always look a lot happier than in the other one. It just feels right, like it's meant to be.

Its 10 o'clock and I'm getting myself ready. I'm running a bit behind schedule because I've spent most of the morning comforting Emily, She and Naomi had a fight and she's feeling like shit but she's putting on a brave face for me and I can't thank her enough. She and Effy are now downstairs making sure everything is going to plan. Ems is my maid of honour, obviously and Effy and Panda are my bridesmaids but Panda is meeting us at the church because her mum is convinced she'll run away with Thomas, crazy bitch.

I put the finishing touches to my make up when my phone beeps. I look at the screen and see the name Cook flashing on the screen, 1 text message, I press the open button and a smile tugs at my lips at the message.

_What have I always said Babes, they all come to the Cookie Monster in the end. I'm just glad you're the last one. Your my everything Katie and I can't wait to marry you, I'll see you at 11, I love you always x_

I type a quick reply as there's a knock on the door and Emily pokes her head round it.

"Mum wants to know if you're ready to do your hair yet."

"Yeah I'm ready tell her to come up" Emily disappears and my eyes are drawn to the same picture I've been looking at all week. I walk over to my dresser and pick up the sonogram. There it is, my baby. I can't believe something that small is going to be a person. My door opens again and this time my mum walks in with her hair shit. I put the picture back on the dresser.

"Hi mum" she smiles at me and motions for me to sit on the stool in front of my make up table. I sit down and she immediately starts brushing my hair "mum?"

"Yes sweetheart" she keeps brushing my hair adding a stroke to my head with her hand in between each brush

"I'm sorry if I've let you and dad down" my mum stops what she's doing and pulls me to my feet. She pulls me into a hug for the first time since all this happens. She pulls back and sits down on my bed; she pats the bed telling me to sit down with her. I sit down and she takes my hand in hers

"Listen to me Katie ok, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that when you told me you were pregnant, I was disappointed in you, I've always had amazingly high hopes for you kids, you know college, university, doing careers you love and just genuinely living life to the full and I have to say when I thought about it, you getting pregnant was the last thing I ever thought would happen"

I was afraid she'd say I'd disappointed her but I definitely can't blame her. I can't look at her anymore and I find myself staring at the floor

"but I also want you to know how proud of you I am for accepting your responsibility" wow ok wasn't expecting this "its not an ideal situation Katie but the fact that you didn't even consider getting rid of that baby or even adoption but accepted full on that you are meant to raise this child, so yes I was disappointed but right now I'm amazed at how much you've grown and how much I hadn't noticed about you, your a brilliant girl Katie, your beautiful, your funny and you just have a wonderful personality. Granted you can be a bit bitchy at times but what girl's your age aren't, hell even women my age are bitches a lot of the time"

She lifts my head up with her hand so that we have direct eye contact

"You kids will always be my life. You, Emily and James and I want you to make me a promise Katie"

I nod to let her know I'll do what she asks

"Cherish every single day that you have with your child, motherhood will be the best time of your life and what I'm telling you is that as a mother, you don't just love your children, you fall in love with them"

She kisses me on the forehead and I'm trying my hardest not to cry. I don't want to spoil my makeup

"its that same rush of feelings, the same need to be with them every second of every day and the same knowledge that you would give anything in the world just to make sure that they are happy and you would do anything to protect them and keep them with you, that's how me and your dad feel about you kids and I promise you that is how you and Cook will feel for your baby"

I subconsciously put my hand on my stomach and I can't help but smile. That's my baby in their and I know everything my mum says is right

"you will be a great mum Katie, you've got a great big heart and a lot of love in you, so don't you ever think that you could ever let me and your dad down, we are with you no matter what, just remember that ok"

This time it's me that initiates the hug

"I love you mum"

"I love you too darling" she pulls back from me and smiles "now lets get your hair done shall we?"

She sits me back down on the stool in front of the mirror and starts brushing my hair again. I know for a fact that the little talk we have just had is going to bring us closer and I have never felt so connected to my mum as I do now. She believes in me and as fucking corny as it sounds

It makes me believe in myself

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE X

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING AND THERE ARE GOING TO BE A FEW SUPRISES


	9. Cook ll

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad 

Chapter 8 (Cook)

"So how are you feeling?" JJ stares at me as I stand gripping the sink in the vicar's chamber where we've been told we can wait for Katie and the girls to arrive.

"I'm fucking scared man" I push myself away from the sink and fall into a chair in the corner. Fredster walks over and sits next to me on the arm

"yeah well your about to get the old ball and chain your bound to be scared, it probably happens to everyone before they get married"

"Yeah I know doesn't stop it though does it" I manage a small chuckle and check myself in the mirror "well how do I look boys"

"Like one of those fucking tossers in the bridal magazines" Freddie pulls me away from the mirror and grabs a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses that he'd hidden in the room

"That's what I'm fucking talking about, what do ya say Gay-J"

"Well seeing as it's a special occasion"

"Yes nice one J" Freddie pours three shots and passes them to me and J

"Our last drinks before Cook becomes a dead man"

"Fuck you, ya bastard" were all laughing and I know things are really gunna change after today

"To the three musketeers" JJ smiles and holds up his shot glass

"The three musketeers "

We all shout it and pour the vodka down our throats

"FUCK" we all shout as it burns its way down

"Right come on lads" I grab my jacket and put it on, it's now or never "we've got a fucking wedding to go to"

Is standing at the altar supposed to so nerve wracking, what happened to best moment of your life and all that, waiting for your bride. Shit James and Mama Fitch have just walked in and their sitting down at the front, its time she's hear, there's no going back. James gives a nod to the pianist who starts playing. There isn't that many guests, my side looks fucking pathetic compared to Katie's but who gives a shit.

I give one last look to JJ and Freddie stood next to me, Freddie gives me thumbs up and JJ's still grinning like a twat. This is it. I turn around as I see Emily and Effy walking down the aisle. They look pretty fit but then all the guests stand up and nothing is as good as the sight in front of me.

A beaming Katie on her dad's arm walking towards me. Her dress is amazing and she looks fucking gorgeous. God I'm a lucky bastard. She finally reaches me at the altar, she hugs her dad and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. He grabs my hand and shakes it and gives me a look that I know says "fuck her about and I'll cut off your balls with a meat cleaver" she smiles at me as I take her hand and we walk up towards the priest.

The priest opens his little book of prayers or whatever the fuck it is, I don't know I'm not a religious man; this whole church thing is for Katie.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of Katie and James, they have chosen to spend their lives together and before I go on I must ask, if there is anyone out there who knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage, they should declare it now or forever hold their peace"

Suddenly the doors crash open and that fucking shit football player she used to go out with comes bursting in

"Yeah I object"

"Danny what the fuck!" Katie shouts at him

"Don't marry him babe, you know you should be with me"

"Should I fuck, you are a boring dick suck now fuck off and die"

"Come on babe I bet you've not done half the shit we've done with –"

Suddenly Danny is knocked to the ground by a flying red purple blur. Out of fucking nowhere Emily has gone up the side and rugby tackled him to the floor.

"Get the fuck out of here Danny"

The priest looks horrified and I can't help but laugh at the expression on the fuckers face at being knocked over by a girl in a dress. He must have banged his face on something because his nose is bleeding, profusely. He runs out the church. Fucking good riddance. Emily walks back down the aisle and again I can't help but laugh. Her hair has gone a little messed up and one of her straps is broken. But Katie doesn't seem to mind. She takes her place next to Effy and whispers sorry.

"Right are there any other objections" the room stays silent, thank fuck for that.

After a bit of Jesus this and marriage that it comes to the vows bit, I'm just happy Katie didn't make me write my own.

"James, repeat after me, I James Lesley Graeme Cook"

Oh god, none of them have ever heard my full name before, fuck sake stupid priest. Oh well got to be done

"I James Lesley Graeme Cook" If Freddie and JJ don't stop laughing I'm gunna punch them both.

"Take you Katie Alexandra Fitch, to be my wife"

"Take you Katie Alexandra Fitch to be my wife"

"I promise to love, cherish honour and respect you"

"I promise to love, cherish honour and respect you"

"in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for as long as we both shall live"

"in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for as long as we both shall live

Wow what a mouthful, Katie says the same to me and like JJ I find myself grinning like a mad man. Katie's crying at this point, I squeeze her hand in what I hope is a comforting way

"do you have the rings?" JJ hands me the little gold ring and I can see Emily giving Katie hers, I put the ring on her finger and she puts hers on mine. It feels pretty damn good.

"Do you James Lesley Graeme Cook; take Katie Alexandra Fitch to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"And do you Katie Alexandra Fitch; take James Lesley Graeme Cook to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" I grab Katie and kiss her with as much passion as i can with her parents sitting 10 feet away. All I can hear is a load of wolf whistles and clapping and as we pull apart, Katie's never looked more beautiful.

This is one fucking awesome looking wedding reception. The Fitch Parentals have really gone all out. I'm once again scared because its time for the first dance and I am a terrible dancer. Katie picked the song, she said it's a song that is perfect for us because all we need is each other. But she says it's also weird cause its about sadness as well

"Ladies and Gentleman please put your hands together for the happy couple, Katie and Cook" the room breaks out into applause. Katie pulls me into the room and onto the dance floor

"Just hold my waist and sway" she whispers in my ear, so I do as my wife says, Shit she's my wife. She puts her arms round my neck as the music starts.

_Oh,  
Why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me you love you less_

Wow this actually is a perfect song choice. Its a shit song really but its perfect for saying how I feel about my girl

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

That's definitely true. Anyone hurts her or my baby and their dead meat, no second chances.

_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
well I'm a lot like you_

Me and Katie are like two peas in a pod. But yet in many ways we are different. It's what makes us work.

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
and don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

I lean down and kiss her because she just looks amazing. To think a year ago I was a completely different person. I used to just go around fucking everyone that would let me and acting like a twat and all because I had nothing to actually try for. I can't act like that anymore.

And when  
When the night falls on you baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

That's what I need Katie to know, unless I haven't got a choice, I'm never gunna leave her or our little baby.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you  
(I'll stand by you)  
I'll stand by you  
(I'll stand by you)  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
(I'll stand by you)  
(I'll stand by you)  
(Take me into your darkest hour)  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
(I'll stand by you)  
(I'll stand by you)

The song ends and everyone is clapping like crazy. A faster song starts up and everyone starts joining us on the dance floor. Katie leaves me to dance with her dad and I'm shocked when her mum comes over to dance with me.

The only couple I can't see on the floor is Emily and Naomi. I have no clue where they are, I can't see them anywhere. Oh well I'm sure there somewhere.

After many speeches and tears and laughter the night comes to an end. Obviously Katie and I aren't having a honeymoon but I've promised her one day I'll take her to Sydney, its her dream to go to Australia. I'll take her there one day.

I'm never going to break a promise to her or ever let her down. Never

I know cook is completely different to the way he normally is in skins but i'm hoping people are liking the change. READ AND REVIEW! Took me ages to find a wedding song, so just picked that one at random off my ipod. I think it fits nicely. But comment please and let me know what you think.


	10. Naomily

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKINS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND THAT MAKES ME SAD :(

Ok sorry it has took me so long to update but i've had a rough time since i wrote the last chapter and some horribly heartbreaking news. I want to dedicate this chapter to my beloved twin brothers (older brothers) Jason and Tim who were big a fan of skins as I am. Sgt Jason Quinton 17/09/87 - 13/10/09... Sgt Timothy Quinton 17/09/87 - 15/10/09.... Both died serving their country and protecting their friends. Gone but never forgotten, the two best big brothers in the world. Forever missed by all the family.. i'll make sure your boys remember you Jason. R.I.P the heroes in my heart.

Sorry not trying to get sympathy but just had to write all that. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great but i just need to keep writing to keep my mind on things. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

Chapter 10 (Naomily)

NAOMI'S POV

God i hate this. Fighting with Ems. I know im in the wrong but she is taking this silent treatment way too far. I get that its Katie and Cook's day and i shouldn't make it all about me but i don't know how much more of this i can take, especially when she looks so fucking gorgeous. At a wedding your supposed to look at the bride and Katie does look gorgeous but i just haven't been able to take my eyes off my baby.

I know what she's doing, she's trying to make me suffer because i upset her which is understandable but i can tell that she hates us fighting as much as i do. Fuck this i need to talk to her.

I make my way across the dance floor and can't help but laugh as i see Cook dip Jenna, she looks terrified that he's going to drop her. Thats when i lay eyes on her once more, she's stood at the bar with Effy and Pandora and she's laughing about something and i feel my heart swell as i see the look of joy and happiness in her eyes. I carry on walking towards her. Effy notices me and gives me a small smile whilst Pandora starts beaming at me before running and attempting to jump into Thomas' arms, imagine the lift from dirty dancing but with Jennifer Grey ending up headbutting Patrick Swayze. Emily locks eyes with me and although she tries to hide it, the corners of her mouth come up ever so slightly.

"Hi" I realise that it came out as barely a whisper. I look at Effy, silently asking her to give us a minute and she gives me a nod before walking over to pandora and thomas who are now sitting at a table with an ice pack to Tommo's head.

"we need to talk" we both say it at the same time and release a nervous laugh

"can we go somewhere?"

"where?"

"anywhere" she takes my hand and we walk out of the function room and up the stairs to her hotel room. After about 5 minutes trying to open the door with those fucking stupid card things, Jesus whatever happened to good old fashioned keyholes, we walk into the room and sit down on her bed. She's just staring at me waiting for me to start

"I'm sorry"

"and so you should be, I was only trying to help you Naomi" I put my hand on top of hers and entwine our fingers

"I know, its just i needed time to digest everything, i felt let down"

"i understand that, it was a shock for me to hear and i can only imagine how you are feeling but your mum was obviously just trying to protect you" i feel my eyes welling up and i can't stop a stray tear from falling from my eyes. Emily reaches over and wipes it away with the pad of her thumb and i can't help but lean into her touch

"I promise i won't take stuff like this out on you ever again, i don't want to lose you Ems" she leans in and gives me the lightest of kisses

"Nai, listen to me ok, no matter what happens, i'm in this for the long-haul, you're never going to lose me" I smile and I think i am finally ready to open up to her about my childhood, the family that she doesn't know about, my dad's side, because even after being together for over a year its always been too hard for me to talk about.

"Em, the reason i reacted the way i did, about Stacey and my mom, was because of what happened to.." my voice trails off and i take a deep breath trying to compose myself

"because of what happened to who Naomi?" i know she's worried, i can tell by her voice

"because of what happened to Jack and Carly" I close my eyes tight as painful memories come back into my mind

"who are Jack and Carly"

"my dad's kids, my brother and sister, well half" she's completely stunned as expected but she doesn't interrupt me "I didn't meet them until i was 10 years old and they were 12, my dad has never told me about them before, I was so angry at him, at ten i was older enough to understand it all" she just nods and squeezes my hand "well after my dad skipped town and left for good, they moved in with my mum and me and we became so close, i really loved them and then one night they'd gone out to a friends birthday party and their friends mum was driving them home and the car..." my voice starts to break a little and i can feel the tears falling freely now "the car was hit by a lorry and Carly died" She covers her mouth in shock and i look at her to see she's crying too "Jack survived but he was distraught, i'd never seen a brother and sister as close as they were, he got involved with a really bad crowd, started doing heroin and he eventually overdosed, he was only 13" she pulls me into a tight hug "and i'm terrified because i got so close to them even though i only knew them for a year and what if let Stacey in and we become really close and then something happens and she gets taken away or what if my mum does or you or.."

"hey shh, Naomi please don't think like that" She pulls out of our embrace and places a soft and loving kiss on my forehead "i'm glad you finally told me about it, i know its awful what happened to them but you can't let it control you anymore, if you want to let Stacey in let her in and if not i'm sure she will understand and as for me and your mum, we both love you unconditionally and yes one day we will go but for now we are both always here for you"

I wipe my eyes at her heartfelt speech.

"I don't think i've ever been more in love with you then i am right now" she smiles before i crash my lips against hers. After a wonderfully blissful eternity we pull apart and i find myself feeling happier

"I love you" she whispers it into my ear

"I love you more" i love the string of giggles that comes out of her

"nope sorry thats not possible" she kisses me one more time before we stand up and walk back down to the wedding. I'm sure our abscence has been noticed.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

I can't believe Naomi has been hiding that heartbreak for so long. It only makes me love her more that she can open up to me fully now, not that she couldn't before but that was her decision and i understand that. Were back at the reception now and i can tell she feels happier now she got it off her chest. She hates showing her vulnerabilty but i love her for doing it.

I take her hand and pull her onto the dancefloor as the DJ starts playing one of my favourite songs. I put my arms around her neck and she wraps hers around my waist.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah  
_

When i was confused about my feelings for Naomi and about my sexuality, I used to listen to this song and imagine a time where things would just fall into place. And they finally have.

_ But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide

The song plays on and we just dance, holding each other. Its a perfect moment, one i don't want to end.

"I love this song" she reads my mind

"me too"

"little confession, when i was trying to figure out what you meant to me, i used to listen to this all the time" I burst out laughing and she goes bright red with embarrassement, i lean up and kiss her

"I used to do the exact same thing" she's now laughing with me

"well it seems we have a song now then"

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
You somehow find, you and I collide

Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

"Yeah we do" She kisses me and its again, a perfect moment.

_BANG_

a horrible noise and a deafening scream from Katie pull me out of the moment. I turn round to see my dad collapsed on the floor.

"DAD" i rush over and crouch down by him with my mum, Katie, Cook and James "SOMEONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE"

were all sobbing, I feel Naomi wrap her arms round me and i turn round and cry into her shoulder. How could such a wonderful day, end in such a tragic turn of events

Please wake up Dad...Please

* * *

Read and Review please.


	11. Katie lll

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad

Chapter 11 (Katie)

Its been three months since the wedding and everything. Dad is still recovering. The doctors said he's lucky to be alive, he had a massive heart attack. It's so scary to think about someone as healthy as my dad having a heart attack, but the doctor said he;s been pushing himself too hard over the years and it is almost definately stress related. So my mum has insisted that the gym stays shut for a while much to dad's protests.

I don't even want to think about what it would have been like if we'd lost him. Cook has been my rock these past few months, dad's been pretty weak and i hate seeing him like this.

atleast things are starting to get back to normal. Well as normal as things can be, I'm walking round with a belly thats getting increasingly bigger every day, I'm married to a man that a year ago i have to admit ujsed to make me feel physically sick. The only thing thats normal is Ems moping around because Naomi is back up in Manchester.

"Babe you ready to go" I smile at Cook as he pokes his head round the door. Were going for a scan today and today is the day we can find out if the baby's a boy or a girl "Taxi's outside"

"yeah i'm ready" he holds his hand out for me and we walk down the stairs and out to the taxi, i throw a quick goodbye over my shoulder to my mum, dad and James.

* * *

"uh Katie Cook, here to see Dr. Michaels" The receptionist behind the counter looked me up and down with what can only be described as a look of pure disgust and rudeness.

"Fill these out, take a seat over there and wait to be called" stupid bitch.

I sit down next to cook and give him the forms.

"gotta fill these out" weirdely there is a pen right next to me on the magazine table. I give it to him and we both start filling out the forms together. I take a quick look around as i see a lot of pregnant women who keep giving me glancing looks. We are easily the youngest here and its obvious they are all appauled but i couldn't give a flying fuck what they think, fucking wankers.

"Katie Cook" a nurse walks out of a small room and calls my name. I pull Cook up and we walk into the room to see a smiling Dr Michaels waiting for us.

"Hello Katie, how are you feeling today?" I pull myself up onto the bed and take off my Jacket

"feeling pretty good actually, the morning sickness has pretty much died down now but this one is kicking me like a football day and night"

"well thats to be expected, and how about Dad" Cook looks up at the word Dad, something he's finding it ncredibly hard to get used to

"yeah im good"

"excellent well then lets take a look at your baby shall we" i pull my top up a little bit and flinch as she puts that god awful gel on my stomach. Its fucking freezing

I turn my head to look at the screen and listen for that brilliant sound of my babies heartbeat.

"Ok" she turned the screen round so we could see it properly and i feel my breath hitch in my throat "there is your baby"

I can feel tears automatically welling up in my eyes the second i see that beating heart and i can't believe how much its grown. Before it was just a little blob on a monitor and now i can make out almost everything, its head, its little arms and hands, its feet. Its so beautiful. Ok we need to find out the sex so i can stop calling my baby it. I turn to look at Cook as my tears start to fall and although he would never let his fall i can see them in his eyes, he brings our joined hands up to his mouth and kisses my hand.

"Are we interested in finding out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes" we both say it together and then laugh at out urgency

" ok then, if we move this down here" she pulls the scanner thing across my stomach and I can't help but feel a little bit nervous as we wait to find out.

"Ok you are having a....................."

* * *

Ok Very Very Very short chapter i know but the eventual outcome of this chapter will not be revealed until later on in other chapters so you get to choose. **Will Katie and Cook be having a** **boy or a girl? Put your answer in reviews sayign boy or girl AND a reason why it should be a boy/girl.**


	12. Emily lll

DISCLAIMER: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad

Chapter Twelve (Emily)

"Panda will you get out of the fucking bathroom already!"

I pressed my lips together trying to stop myself from laughing as i watched Katie practically jumping up and down whilst banging furiously on the bathroom door. For the past month Katie has started getting those mood swings you hear about. One minute she'll be all happy and smiley about being pregnant and the next she will be hitting Cook over the head with a cushion for not buying the right flavour of Pringles. She's been crying a lot lately as well. According to Effy, when Katie visited her and Freddie she cried for about half an hour because Freddie told her that they'd run out of tea bags.

Right now Katie is in a bad mood. She walked through the door about 10 minutes ago and immediately bit my head off, shouting something about how she and cook were getting a divorce and she never wanted to see his tiny twatty cock ever again. That's another thing about Katie's mood swings; she keeps deciding that she and Cook are getting divorced over very stupid little things. I was round at mum and dad's last week and Katie slapped Cook and told him he would never be a good father because he had eaten her last packet of fruit pastilles. Of course it doesn't last for long, it usually ends with Katie round at halls with me crying about how much she loves him and how amazing a dad he's going to be.

I'm getting a bit sick and tired of it to be honest. Naomi just keeps on telling me to hang in there and that there is only 2 months left until the baby is born and then i get to be Aunty Emily. Although I've tried many times over the past few months to hide my excitement over having a niece or nephew, I seem to have failed miserable. I wish Katie and Cook would tell me if its a boy or a girl, every single time anyone has asked they have changed the subject and if i ask them if they have thought of any names, trying to make them slip up, Katie comes out with names like Alex and Sam and Cameron, names that can be for both a boy and a girl.

The bathroom door opens and Pandora stands in the doorway looking in a way, petrified of Katie's angry wrath, a towel wrapped round her head.

"Bloomin heck Katie, you can't half make a racket banging on that door, I've got a date with Thomas in an hour and i have to make sure i look tickety-boo"

"Yeah you would make a racket as well if you had a small person inside you using your bladder as a squeezy stress ball, now move"

Pandora walks off to her room and I'm sat drinking my tea, preparing myself for whatever mood my sister will be in when she gets out of the bathroom. My phone vibrates on the table and the familiar sound of Naomi's personal ring tone fills the room. I feel the smile come onto my face as i slide my phone up.

"Hey you"

"Hey Ems, i miss you"

"i miss you too, what are you doing, whats that noise?" there is a weird cheering sound in the background

"I'm watching bring it on"

"oh i forgot about how bad your taste in films is"

"Hey its a classic teen movie!" I cannot believe she just called bring it on a classic

"yeah yeah whatever, anyways I can't wait for this weekend" the phone line suddenly goes silent "Naomi?"

"listen Ems, about this weekend..." oh for fuck sake not again

"don't tell me your cancelling on me again Naomi"

"I'm so sorry baby but i have a huge essay to be in for Monday and I haven't got time to do it tomorrow or Thursday because I'm working at the bar and i need the weekend to do it, please understand emsy"

I let out a deep sigh and nod before i remember she can't actually see me

"of course i understand if you have to work, you have to work"

"your the best, I love you"

"I love you too but if you don't come down next weekend I swear I will come up to Manchester, drag you back down to Bristol and keep you hostage in my wardrobe and only let you out when i need seeing to"

She laughs at my threat. God her laugh is adorable

"Yes Ma'am" We're both laughing now and Its making me miss her even more

"EMS GET IN HERE NOW" Katie suddenly screams from the bathroom and it doesn't sound good

"Naomi i've got to go Katie needs me I love you bye" I hang up the phone before she has a chance to reply and run into the bathroom to find Katie double over the sink with a look of immense pain on her face.

"Ems i think somethings wrong, I've been having stomach pains for the last couple of days but i thought it was just you know wind or stomach cramps but now.." She can't even finish what she's saying as she lets out a cry of pain

"For fuck sake Katie you should have said something, this might sound weird coming from your sister but have you checked yourself, are you bleeding or anything" I look away as Katie sits down on the toilet and checks. She shows me her hand and her finger tips are glistening with blood "Holy shit we need to get you to a hospital and fast ok"

She's panting to try and stop the pain and she trys to talk to me between breaths

"Call...Cook...I....need....him"

"I'll call him on the way to the hospital now lets go"

I put my arm around her and lead to walk out the door when i jump back.

Katie's water has broken

"Shit come on" I drag her as quickly as i can to the front door and I thank god my flat is on the ground floor.

It may be crazy, It may be too months early but whether Katie wants it to or not, this baby is coming, and its coming quickly. This cannot be good.

I put her in the back seat and set off for the hospital, driving as fast as i can. I pull out my phone and hastily dial cooks number

"Alright Ems"

"COOK YOU NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW, KATIE'S WATERS BROKE AND I THINK THE BABYS COMING"

"what? Holy fuck i'm on my way, is she ok?" he sounds really worried and vulnerable

"NOT REALLY JUST GET TO THE HOSPITAL" I hang up the phone as Katie crys to me that it hurts

"Ems its too early, its too early for the baby to come yet"

"I know I know" I reach back and grab her hand and squeeze it gently "were almost there"

"Promise me its gunna be ok Ems"

"Katie..I" I can't promise her that, if this baby is premature then that's never good

"EMS JUST SAY IT PLEASE, PROMISE ME HE WILL BE OK"

He? I don't say anything for a second to take this in, a nephew, I'm gunna have a nephew

"EMILY!" she screams at me as i pull into the car park

I turn off the engine and turn to her grasping both her hands and urging her to look at me

"He will be ok, I promise you"

READ AND REVIEW, JUST BECAUSE I'VE PUT THAT THE BABY IS A BOY IN THIS DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE IGNORED YOUR REVIEWS!"


	13. Katie llll

DISCLAIMER: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad

Chapter Thirteen (Katie)

Oh my god i have never been so scared in my whole life. Its not time for all this to happen yet, i've still got 2 months to go, he can't come out yet. Oh god this hurts so much. I need Cook here. I don't even try to stop the tears falling from my eyes.

"Everythings gunna be fine Katie" Ems is stood behind me stroking my hair and holding my hand trying to reassure me as i lie in this stupid fucking hospital bed waiting for the nurse to come back with Dr. Michaels.

"Ems he can't come out yet, its too early, its too fucking early" i'm sobbing now and if possible im starting to feel more and more terrified by the second. Ems places a kiss on the top of my head

"Its ok, Its ok, the doctor will fix this" Just as she says it Dr. Michaels walks into the room and immediately starts checking me over. She walks over to the phone on the wall and picks it up

"Get me Gibbs, Wheeler and Frink to delivery suite 6"

"Doctor please is my baby ok"

"your baby is in serious distress and we have to do an emergency C-section right away" I freeze in panic

"b..b..b..but Cooks not here yet and i can't do this without him"

"Katie i'm afraid you don't have a choice, your baby is in grave danger if we don't deliver straight away" I close my eyes and let out a few more sobs before nodding my head. I turn my head so i can see Ems and i grab her hand

"Emily please don't leave me" I feel like i'm ten years old again and back to the time when i fell off the monkey bars in the park and broke my arm and begged emily not to leave me on my own and she sent a little boy that she knew to run and get mum and dad

"I'll never leave you Katie" she kisses my forehead and gives me a quick hug.

The nurses arrive and start wheeling my bed out the door to the delivery room when i hear a voice that makes me forget about all the pain for atleast a few seconds

"KATIE" I look to see Cook running down the corridor and he grabs my hand when he reaches me as the nurses carry on wheeling me. As soon as he grabs my hand i feel the most almighty pain in my stomach and i can't help but scream out. Its the worst pain i've ever felt and i know its not a good sign. I mean i know labour is supposed to hurt but surely not this much. They won't let cook into the operating room but he kisses my head and whispers that he'll be right here.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and i squint at the intensity of the hospital lights. I open my eyes fully and look to see Cook sat next to my bed asleep in the chair. He's holding my hand. I try to sit up but my stomach hurts so much. A nurse walks into the room and smiles at me

"Ah your awake"

"Where's my baby?" I suddenly feel really alarmed that i don't know how he is

"I'm going to go and get the doctor" before i can even reply she walks out the room, the closing of the door causes Cook to stir. He smiles at me as he awakes

"hey babe"

"Cook whats going on?"

"I don't know the doctor wouldn't let me see you or the baby, but..." he look worried and it scares me

"but what?" before he can answer me the door opens and Dr. Michaels walks in

"Hello Katie, James"

"Hello doctor please just tell me how my baby is"

"your baby is in the NICU, neonatal intensive care unit, it's very lucky that we managed to deliver her when we did" hang on i'm confused

"Her? no no you must be mistaken our babies a boy"

"the scan was mistaken i believe, you have a daughter" my eyes fill up with tears as i take this in but the happiness are short lived as the doctor takes my hand

"your baby girl weighed just over 2 lbs when she was born and she is still in critical condition, her lungs are extremely immature and she has a respirator breathing for her, she is very weak and you may have to be prepared that she could take a turn for the worst"

Cook pulls me into a hug as i start sobbing the doctor sits in silence with us for a few minutes as i try to compose myself. Cook finally breaks the silence

"Can we see her?"

"of course i'll have a nurse take you down to the NICU" she leaves the room and Cook gives me a passionate kiss

"we have a daughter" he gives me the smallest of smiles "so i guess we won't be calling her Matt then" I laugh slightly

"i guess not" he looks down at the floor "Cook what if she doesn't get better"

"Hey~! don't you dare think like that, she'll be alright, She's a Cook and the Cooks are always fucking alright" a nurse enters the room with a wheelchair and carefully lifts me into it. Cook thanks him and starts pushing me in the direction the nurse told us to go. Trying to keep the talk positive and talking about names. We come to a choice of two names but we can't decide

We get there and my parents, James, Emily, Naomi and JJ are all sat outside in the waiting room. I ask the nurse in the reception if we are all allowed in to see her and she tells me that right now she is in a private room so it is ok but only for five minutes and then everyone but us will have to leave.

We go into the room and my breath hitches in my throat as I see her. She is the tiniest and most beautiful thing i have ever seen. Cook pushes me over to the incubator and i hold her hand through the little holder in the side

"She's so beautiful" I whisper it and Cook wraps his arms round me and kisses my cheek and whispers thank you in my ear.

She looks like a tiny little doll with a tiny little tuft of brown hair and even though she looks very pale and has loads of wires surrounding her, she still is amazing. Everyone congratulates us and hugs us

"So do you have any girls names seeing as how you thought she was going to be a he, I mean you can hardly call her Robert now can you" everyone laughs at my dads comment

"we weren't going to anyway day" his laughter fades as i tell him "we have narrowed it down to two names

"Babe i want you to pick her name, you did all the work" I sit in silence for a few minutes before smiling. I know which name i want to pick

"Everyone meet Rebecca"


	14. Cook lll

Disclaimer: I don't own skins or any of the characters and that makes me sad

This Chapter is set 2 years since the last chapter

Chapter 14 (Cook)

God when did it get so fucking cold, i know its February but surely winter can end now for fuck sake. I really need to hurry up and get home, its one of Katie's favourite days today, Valentine's day and of course tomorrow is a special day as well. I arrive at the jewellery store just in time to pick up the present i picked out for Katie. I haven't had time to get it any other day because Rob has had me working like a pack mule at the gym these past couple of weeks.

"Order for Cook" the man takes one look at me and scoffs

"are you sure you're in the right place sir, argos is round the corner"

"you fucking what?" cheeky fucking bastard, just cause a guy's wearing a tracksuit practically makes him scum in some parts of this town "look do you want the cash or not?" I pull out my wallet and take out the cash and the look on his face changes instantly

"order for Cook was that?"

"yeah it was" he walks into the back room, fucking wanker. he comes back out carrying the box and opens it for me "yeah thats it"

"that will be £120 please" i give him the money and he puts the present in a bag and hands it to me. I'm never coming to this stupid fucking shop again, fucking stuck up prick.

I walk to my car and drive home. Me and Katie got our own flat about a year and a half ago. So much fucking better then living with her parents, even though they come round a lot and we go and see them quite a bit too. Ems and Naomi are around a lot as well, Emily more than Naomi though cause i mean she does still live in Manchester till May.

I pull up at the flats and hide Katie's present in my gym bag. I've got a whole evening planned, dinner at her favourite restaurant and then we can do whatever she wants.

Sometimes i can't believe my luck, Katie is amazing and she's the best wife in the world. I open the door and i'm hit with the sound of music coming from our bedroom and i can hear Katie singing. Haha this is gunna be fun

"to the left to the left, everything you own in a box to the left, in the closet thats my stuff yes if i bought it, baby please don't touch" i creep up behind her and grab her sides. She screams so loud its so funny. I can't hold in my laughter and she turns round slapping me on the arm as i wrap my hands around her waste

"you idiot that was so not funny"

"it was a little funny" i kiss her and she starts giggling, i deepen the kiss but i'm interrupted by the doorbell "i'll get it"

I walk to the door and open it to see Naomi standing there

"alright blondie what are you doing here?"

"Me and Ems where having a cup of tea with Jenna and Rob so we thought we might as well bring madam home save them coming out"

"oh well where is she then?" i can't keep the grin off my face, i know exactly who she's talking about

"Ems is just getting some of her stuff out of the car and then..."

"DADDY!" i'm interrupted by a gleeful shout as i see her run towards me and wrap her arms around my legs. I scoop her up in to my arms

"hey princess did you have fun with Nana and Pop today" she nods her head at me before i give her a hug. Seconds later an out of breath Emily comes running up the last few steps

"i'll tell you what Cook, for someone so small she ain't half quick"

"nah your just really slow Ems" she sticks her tongue out at me as i carry Becca inside with Ems and Naomi following

"where mummy?" Just as she says it Katie walks out of our bedroom, i point at her as i see my little angel's face light up

"there she is see"

"MUMMY!" i put down my baby and leave her to be picked up by Katie and fussed over.

Seeing them together gives me a bigger high thenany drugs ever used to give me. I gave all that shit up the day Becca was born. My girls are the most important people in the world to me. Rebecca looks so much like Katie its unbelievable. The same big brown eyes, the same laugh, everything about them is pretty much identical.

I look at my daughter in her mothers arms. She's wearing a white and pink top with flowers on it and a pink skirt, her chocolate brown hair brushed back into pigtails. The fact that we almost lost her when she was born scares the shit out of me constantly, i never wanna feel that way again. If anything ever happened to either of them, well i don't even wanna think about it.

I love my life exactly the way it is and i don't want it to ever change. The phone rings and Emily answers it

"Hello?, oh yeah hang on one second, Cook its for you, its JJ" I walk over to her and she hands me the phone

"yo its the cookie monster here" i hear Rebecca giggling, that always makes her laugh and i can't help but laugh with her

"Cook, you need to get down here quick!"

"woah easy calm down double J, I can't come all the way down there now"

"no Cook i am not at university this weekend, i've come home to see my mum who's doing very well she's actually started going to pottery classes and she made me a vase for Lisa for valentines day and Lisa is here with me and then about ten minutes ago the doorbell rang and..and"

"JJ your getting locked on, just calm down and tell me who was at the door"

"Ricky" oh shit "he's back and he's looking for you, something about your mum"

"ok i'll be right there" I hang up and walk yo Katie giving her and the baby a quick kiss "I've gotta go and see JJ"

"Why whats wrong babe?"

"He's back, my brothers back"

* * *

Sorry for long wait, read and review please


End file.
